gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Douglas Fir
Douglas Fir is a classic animated Christmas decoration made in 1996. He has the appearance of a realistic Christmas tree wearing a Santa hat on top. He is motion and sound activated. When activated, his glowing eyes will open with his mouth as he talks and sings Christmas carols. Original Versions * Early Variant: sings the same Pat Boone version of Jingle Bells just like the Rocking chair santa or the same recording of Santa Claus is coming to town as the Animated Santa At Desk * Deep Voice (1996): sings "Jingle bells", "Santa Claus is Coming to Town", "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", or deck the halls. Came in mini and deluxe versions with aux capability * High Voice (1997): sings "Jingle bells", "Up On the Housetop", and "O Christmas Tree". Came in mini and deluxe versions with aux capability * Dancing Douglas Fir (1997): sings "Up On The Housetop" and "Jingle Bell Rock". * 4ft Deluxe Version (1996) More deluxe appearance, sings Deck the halls, 12 days of Christmas, jingle bells, up on the housetop, and Oh Christmas tree and includes aux cord, cassette tape and microphone. * There were later douglas firs that would only sing 2 songs Other Variants * Penelope Pine is a female tree with earrings and a bow that sings "Jingle Bell Rock" while dancing. * Douglas Fir the Talking Wreath is a Christmas Wreath with a red bow that sings "Up On the Housetop" and "Deck the Halls". * Connie Fir is another female tree with a red bow that sings "Jingle Bells", "Deck the Halls", and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". * The Reindeer Topiary sings "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". The website incorrectly claims it sings "Jingle Bell Rock". * The Singing Pine Reindeer sings "Its the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" and "Happy Holidays to You". * The Duck Topiary quacks "Jingle Bells". * The Teddy Bear Topiary sings "Jingle Bell Rock". * Woody and Forest are a pair of trees on a base that sing "Jingle Bells" and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". * The Douglas Fir Talking Tree Kit is a set of eyes and a mouth that can be put on a regular Christmas Tree. It sings "Jingle Bells", "Deck the Halls", "Up On the Housetop", "O Christmas Tree", and "The 12 Days of Christmas". * Chris the Singing Christmas Tree is very similar to Douglas Fir and sings "Jingle Bells", "Deck the Halls", and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". * Rocking and Dancing Douglas Fir sings "Jingle Bell Rock", but the website has a typo that says "Jungle Bell Rock" There is also a gold or silver version called Rocking douglas fir JR and sings jingle bell rock, and is exclusive to Australia. * The 1997 mini douglas fir either sings Jingle bells and we wish you a merry christmas or Jingle bell rock and up on the housetop * The 2007 Douglas Fir sings a new recording of "Jingle Bells" and "Deck the Halls". * The 2008 Douglas Fir has 2 versions: one with the 1997 Jingle bells and up on the housetop, and one with the 2007 Jingle bells and deck the halls * A 2019 plush version was made (however was not intended to be Douglas Fir) that sings "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree". Vintage Gemmy Talking Singing Dancing Animated christmas tree Douglas Fir.JPG|light voice Douglas fir's box Vintage Gemmy Talking Singing Dancing Animated christmas tree Douglas Fir 3.jpg|light voice Douglas fir the talking and singing tree Vintage GEMMY Talking Singing Animated Dancing Douglas Fir Christmas Tree in Box.JPG|Dancing Douglas fir with box Gemmy Christmas ORIGINAL TALKING WREATH Douglas Fir Singing Motion Animated.JPG|Douglas fir talking wreath Rockin' Douglas Fir Junior - Talking Animated Christmas Tree Gemmy.jpg|Rocking Douglas Fir Jr's box Rockin' Douglas Fir Junior - Talking Animated Christmas Tree Gemmy 2.jpg|Rocking Douglas Fir Jr (Silver) Topiary reindeer.jpg|Topiary reindeer Topiary duck.jpg|Topiary duck Topiary teddy bear.jpg|Topiary teddy bear 2007-Douglas.JPG|2007 Douglas Fir 2007-Douglas-Box.JPG|2007 Douglas Fir's Box 2008 douglasfir.jpeg|2008 version descarga (4).jpeg|2019 Remake Trivia * Some of the Douglas Firs came with a cassette tape that you can use to make him tell stories and sing additional songs. They also came with a patch cord so you can make him sing/say whatever you want through a Radio, Stereo, or CD Player. ** Some even came with a microphone so it is easier to say whatever you want, without the hassle of connecting it from a karaoke machine or a similar device. * There are many combinations of eyes that can be found on the original Douglas Firs. There are three different base eyes: A cat-like eye, A round eye with a black dot, and clear eyes with a small white dot in a bigger black dot. These can be either green or orange. The 2007 model has more realistic looking blue eyes. ** Some Versions do not have Light-up eyes. * Very early and rare versions only sang "Jingle Bells" from Rocking Chair Santa *the AUX version has real microchips and they are: 2 NE555N, LA4160 7T6, UA741CN H2Z7C9, and a CD4011BE H9732. ** The epoxy blob's (audio for the tree when it is not in AUX mode) number is GEM13000A-1 * When you use an adapter with a lower voltage (e. g. 3 Volts) in the AUX versions, the eyes will open for a few seconds, then closes and sings without any movement * Douglas Fir was the first product to use Gemmy's "Synchro-motion" technology, which allows him to move his mouth in sync with the words. * A plush version was released in 2019 and is not called "Douglas Fir" and is based on the dancing version. Category:Series Category:Christmas Category:North pole productions Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Interactive items Category:Dancing Stuff Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:Remakes Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Douglas fir Category:Come to life stuff Category:2019 Category:French Gemmy